Chosen Path
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Doch ab heute würde sich alles ändern. Heute war der Tag seiner Hochzeit vorbei die Zeit als ihr Mitbewohner. Heute war der Tag, an dem er die von seiner Mutter ausgesuchten MaryAnn Jones heiraten sollte. [BZHG]


_**Disclaimer**__: Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht gelesen habe. Und die anderen... naja, ihr werdet sehen._

**Wieder ein kleiner Oneshot meinerseits... :) Allerdings war er schon seit einigen Wochen auf meinem PC. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch und ihr ringt euch zu einem kleinen Review als Feedback durch - macht wirklich nicht viel Arbeit. ;) Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen. Auch Nicht-Angemeldete können schreiben. **

**Diese FF ist **_chaosprincess123_** gewidmet. Ich hoffe, du freust dich über die kleine Überraschung. **

**Viel Spaß damit :o) **_  
_

_----------------------------------------  
_

**C**hosen **P**ath

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Wie zufällig ließ Hermione ihren Blick zur Uhr schweifen. Nur noch fünfzehn Minuten trennten ihren Mitbewohner und seine Verlobten davor, sich in der Zaubererkirche das Ja-Wort zu geben. Ein Ereignis, bei dem sie selbst nicht dabei war.

Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie nervös mit ihrer Schreibfeder spielte und schnell legte sie diese zur Seite, um einige Pergamente ordentlich auf dem Schreibtisch vor sich anzuordnen. Ihr Blick blieb an einem Foto hängen, das an der kleinen Schreibtischlampe lehnte. Es zeigte sie und Blaise, wie sie ihm die Zunge herausstreckte und er nur daraufhin amüsiert zu grinsen anfing.

Hermione seufzte leise. Mit ihr und Blaise war das auch schon so eine Sache. Wie hatten sich beide erst dagegen gesträubt, sich eine gemeinsame Studentenwohnung teilen zu müssen! Doch mit der Zeit wurde aus Abneigung Toleranz und aus Toleranz wurde Verständnis. Und aus Verständnis wurde... ja, was eigentlich? Freundschaft?

Sie war froh, als sich herausstellte, dass Zabini nicht wie die meisten Slytherins war. In den letzten Monaten hatten sie sich sogar ziemlich gut verstanden; Hermione genoss die Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbrachte, auch wenn es manchmal schwer fiel, Blaises Verhalten genau zu deuten und zu erahnen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Doch ab heute würde sich alles ändern. Heute war der Tag seiner Hochzeit; vorbei die Zeit als Mitbewohner. Heute war der Tag, an dem er die von seiner Mutter ausgesuchten Mary-Ann Jones heiraten sollte – natürlich war sie ebenfalls eine Reinblüterin, wie konnte es auch anders sein? – und wenn er abends oder erst am Morgen in die Wohnung zurückkehren würde, dann auch nur, um seine Sachen zu packen und sich von Hermione zu verabschieden.

Zwar hatte er sie eingeladen, bei der Trauung dabei zu sein, doch Hermione hatte lächelnd abgelehnt. Erstens spürte sie wirklich nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, unter so vielen ihr feindlich gesinnten Reinblütern die Hochzeit ihres Freundes mitzuverfolgen und zweitens... Sie hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass sie keine Zeit hätte, doch mit Sicherheit hatte er hinter ihre Lüge blicken können – wie er das so oft tat. Dafür kannte Blaise sie mittlerweile zu gut. Der wahre Grund war, dass – wie Hermione sich erneut seufzend eingestand – sie mit der Zeit Gefühle für den ehemaligen Slytherin entwickelt hatte.

Als sie merkte, dass diese Wandlung der Gefühle langsam, aber kontinuierlich stattfand, hatte sie sich erst dagegen gesträubt. Auf keinen Fall konnte sie so etwas zulassen, das war einfach nicht richtig! Doch ab einen bestimmtem Punkt gab Hermione auf, dagegen anzukämpfen und hatte sich bemüht, sich wenigstens möglichst neutral in seiner Nähe zu verhalten und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Bisher war ihr das auch ziemlich gut gelungen und sie würde die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen lieber weiterhin so daherdümpeln lassen wie bisher, anstatt mit einem wahrscheinlich auch noch missglücktem Liebesgeständnis alles zu vermasseln, da sie vor allem nicht wusste, wie es mit den Gefühlen von Blaise stand.

Entschlossen stand Hermione auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn ihre Gedanken andauernd abdrifteten. Sie beschloss, dass eine heiße Dusche ihr mehr als gut tun würde, außerdem könnte sie dann das neue Duschgel ausprobieren, welches sie gestern mit Ginny in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte: _Jauchzender Jasmin-Traum! Ihr Partner wird es lieben!_

Als sie wenig später mit nur einem Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen wieder aus dem Badezimmer hinaustrat, ertönte plötzlich ein Geräusch. Erschrocken verharrte Hermione und wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab tasten, als ihr einfiel, dass dieser mit ihren Klamotten in ihrem Zimmer war. Gerade, als sie die letzten Meter zu ihrer Zimmertür huschen wollte, tauchte ausgerechnet die Person in ihrem Blickfeld auf, die sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte.

„Blaise!", platzte es überrascht aus ihr heraus. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Weshalb? Wieso? Warum?

Der junge Mann strich sich einige schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie zögerlich an. „Hi, Hermione. Ich bin wieder zurück."

Sie klammerte sich an den Türrahmen. „Das sehe ich", brachte sie noch geschockt hervor, „Aber... warum? Ist die Hochzeit... schon vorbei?" Diese Frage klang so albern, so surreal in ihren Ohren, doch sie konnte ihre Augen nur gebannt auf ihren Mitbewohner lassen, der seufzend die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete und ihr ein Zeichen gab, ihm zu folgen.

Als sich beide auf das Bett setzten – vorher jedoch kickte Hermione ihre verstreuten Klamotten unter ihren Stuhl – zupfte Blaise am Ärmel seines festlichen Trauungsumhangs herum und rückte schließlich mit der Sprache heraus.

„Ich habe Mary-Ann nicht das Ja-Wort gegeben."

Für ein paar Sekunden wusste Hermione nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, als sie daran dachte, was für einen Skandal das gegeben haben musste... Anstatt erst einmal weiter nach den Gründen nachzubohren, fragte sie nur: „Wie haben die anderen reagiert?"

Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf seinen Zügen, als sein Blick abwesend auf das Bücherregal gerichtet war. „Wie du dir sicherlich mühelos vorstellen kannst, brach förmlich die Hölle aus. Meine Mutter kreischte mir die Enterbung zu, die Leute starrten, schrien oder klagten mich an..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie werden sich schon beruhigen."

Hermione wusste auch jetzt nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Was sie aber wusste, war, dass sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, und nach einem Moment wusste sie auch, was es war: Stolz. Sie war stolz auf ihren Mitbewohnter. Stolz auf Blaise Zabini.

„Einerseits kann man es ja verstehen", begann sie zögerlich, als er schwieg, „Ich meine, all die Vorbereitungen und Erwartungen... Aber andererseits... wenn du meinst, es ist besser so, dann müssen sie es respektieren. Ähm, ja." Hermione zupfte ihr Handtuch wieder zurecht. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll." Sie lächelte ihn hilflos an.

Wieder zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, bevor er seinen Umhang auszog und ihn über einen nahestehenden Stuhl hing. „Brauchst du auch gar nicht. Ich wollte dich nur informieren."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Hermione die Frage nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. „Wieso?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, „Wieso hast du plötzlich „Nein" gesagt? Es stand doch alles schon seit Wochen fest und war geplant."

Blaise schnaubte kurz abfällig. „Geplant, ja. Hermione, es gibt zwei Gründe." Er drehte sich etwas, sodass er sie besser ansehen konnte. „Der zweitrangige ist, dass mir die arrangierte Ehe schon immer gegen den Strich ging. Ich will meinen eigenen Lebensweg bestimmen können und entscheiden, wen ich heirate."

Abwesend nickte sie. „Natürlich. Und... der zweite Grund?"

„Du liebst mich."

Diese drei Worte warfen sie für einen Moment völlig aus der Bahn. Sie spürte, wie sie erbleichte und ihre Gefühlswelt verrückt spielte. Was sollte sie darauf erwidern? Wie konnte sie sich jetzt noch möglichst unbeschadet aus der Situation holen? Merlin – ihr kroch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, dass sie unter anderem verantwortlich dafür war, dass er die Trauung abgelehnt hatte und sie war auch noch zu geschockt, um zu entscheiden, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

„Wieso... ja – nein! Weshalb-...", lautete der klägliche Versuche einer Antwort, doch er strich ihr nur kurz mit einem Finger über die Wange, sodass sie verstummte.

„Ich möchte nicht mit einer Frau verheiratet sein, wenn die Frau, die ich liebe, ebenso dieselben Gefühle für mich empfindet."

Ein warmes Gefühl des Glücks breitete sich in Hermiones Körper aus und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erschien, welches Blaise erwiderte. Sie widerstand dem Drang, die Arme in die Luft zu schmeißen und ihre Freude herauszujauchzen und begnügte sich damit, freudig mit den Zehen zu wackeln. Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder mit einem prüfenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herum.

„Warum kommst du erst jetzt damit heraus?"

Blaise seufzte. „Sagen wir mal, es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis mir das klar geworden ist. Und als wir vor dem Altar standen, war es mir bewusster denn je."

Hermione schwieg, benebelt von Glück blickte sie nur auf seine Socken. Blaise kramte in einer Hosentasche und räusperte sich. Als ihr Blick auf seine Hand fiel, lagen zwei Ringe in seiner Handfläche.

Kritisch musterte er die beiden. „Hm, bisschen protzig für Verlobungsringe... Gib mal deine Hand her."

Zögerlich streckte sie ihm ihre Hand hin und er griff danach, um ihr vorsichtig den Ring als Verlobungsring anzustecken. In einem fast schon beiläufigen Tonfall fragte er schließlich: „Steht dir. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Hermione keuchte auf. Hatte sie ihn eben richtig verstanden? „Bitte was?!

„Willst du mich heiraten?", wiederholte er ernst und hob den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie erwiderte kurz noch völlig baff seinen Blick. „Am Altar muss dir wirklich eine Menge klar geworden sein..."

„So könnte man es sagen. Oder ich habe die ganze Zeit etwas verdrängt, was ich nicht wahr haben wollte, weil es zu schön war, um Wirklichkeit zu sein."

„Bei Merlin", lachte Hermione. „So ein kitschiges Gerede kennt man von dir ja gar nicht!"

Er grinste zurück. „Stimmt. Aber ich dachte, es könnte dir vielleicht bei der Entscheidung helfen, meinen Antrag anzunehmen."

Sie gab ihm einen scherzhaften Klaps auf dem Arm, woraufhin er sich mit einer theatralischen Geste rückwärts auf das Bett fallen ließ. Grinsend beugte sich Hermione über ihn. „Die Antwort lautet: Ja".

„Genau das, was ich gehofft hatte", murmelte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor Hermione die Initiative ergriff und sich noch weiter zu ihm herunterlehnte, um ihn zu küssen.

Nach ein paar süßen Momenten trennten sie sich und Hermione nutzte den Moment, um noch den letzten Bedenken Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Da werden deine Eltern aber gar nicht mit einverstanden sein..."

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie noch etwas überhaupt mit mir zu tun haben wollen... Was hab ich sonst zu verlieren? Enterbt bin ich bereits. Außerdem ist das hier _meine_ Entscheidung, mein Weg."

„Ein Weg, mi dem ich bereits jetzt schon voll und ganz einverstanden bin." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Blaise grinste. „Hoffen wir also, dass das noch lange so bleiben wird."

„Gut gebrüllt, Löwe."

Und nach den Worten zog er sie für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich herunter.

-------------------------------

**Na? Gut? Nicht so gut? **

**Für Hermione/Sirius Fans habe ich meinerseits noch zwei weitere FFs anzubieten:**

**- "B(l)ack Again" und "Nachts, wenn der Mond scheint". Wer Interesse hat, kann ja mal vorbeischaun. Vielleicht gefällts ja. ) **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


End file.
